


Home

by OffBeat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffBeat/pseuds/OffBeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren watches his mother leave him, then his comrades. He feels discouraged, but still plans on making it back to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a small poem I wrote focusing on what you just read above. ⇪
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^  
> -OffBeat

HOME

 

Through the tears and ashes in my eyes,

I watched you leave.

Through the scorched wood and dirt,

you were taken away.

Through the many years of youth,

I gave you my love.

I lost my home and my life,

so you gave me yours.

Now I'm left alone,

crying out to the sky,

"I won't give up,

not 'til I'm home.

 

I went through pain and despair,

now I'm almost there.

I won't give up,

no not today,

my victory is all too near.

I saw them go,

quicker than a blink of an eye,

not a chance to say goodbye.

I left them behind,

their screams echoing in my mind.

I want to cry,

maybe even die,

but I won't give up,

not 'til I'm home.

 

Now I was so close,

I found the place I left.

fire standing in it's place.

The sounds of hell that were once so loud,

turning to nothing but a blur.

I could hear their shouts,

but now I only see their cold eyes,

the feeling of hope draining away.

Oh, my dear mother,

I'm home.

 


End file.
